


Ereri Week 2015

by RandomRainey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Implied Character Death, M/M, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRainey/pseuds/RandomRainey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a random collection of stories for Ereri Week.</p><p>Day 1 - Pining: Gym AU<br/>Day 2 - Summer Job: Come Inside<br/>Day 3 - Catch Me/Caught in the Act: Thelma and...Levi?<br/>Day 4 - DOESN'T EXSIST!!!!! (I didn't do it. My bad.)<br/>Day 5 - Mythology: Hercules? Humanities Strongest? No, it’s Levi.<br/>Day 6 - Storms: Sneaking In<br/>Day 7 - Soulmates: Ever After</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gym AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic! I hope you like it. Please let me know how I can improve my writing and/or let me know if there are any mistakes. Thanks for reading.

Losing wasn’t an option. It couldn’t be. Giving Jean bragging rights would be a death sentence and something Eren couldn’t let happen. No. He needed to get in shape in a month.

Jean and Eren had been friends since elementary school. Coincidentally since elementary school they have been having competition after competition to see who’s better. Generally it is pretty even. Every now and then one of them will gain a bit of momentum and win two or three, but after that the other might as well have been put into hyper drive trying to one up the other.

The competitions themselves have ranged from Yugio battles (Look, it was a phase that no matter how hard they try, it can never be erased) to cake eating contests to just normal fist fights (Only once… Mikasa would never let that happen again). As long as they could find a clear winner, it was fair game.

Their group of friend thought that the rivalry had ended in high school. Eren himself never thought much about it especially since they had ended at a draw. Eren had left town with Armin and Mikasa for go to Stohess University, where as Jean stay and attended Trost. It wasn’t until the second summer of college that he realized why things had been so quiet.

Jean, the sneaky little bastard, had been spending all his free time at the gym with the new boyfriend he picked up first semester. Every moment he could be working out, he was working out. So when Eren came back to Trost, Jean had put on more than a little muscle. More so than when he was in football and that was saying something.

Eren had been sitting in Connie’s basement with Mikasa, Armin, Connie and Sasha when the brainless lug trudged in and slammed his hand on table dramatically. “Eren Yeager, I challenge thee to the duel to end all duels. A test of strength,” All of them knew he had rehearsed this… How lame. “Eren Yeager, I challenge you to a weight lifting competition at the end of the summer. Winner get bragging rights for eternity and… loser has to buy the group drinks for a week.”

Eren was immediately on his feet, “Deal! You’re on!”

It wasn’t until after that he realized his mistake… Well Armin and Mikasa pointing out his mistake. Because he was caught up in the moment, he didn’t have the time to notice the increase in muscle mass like the keen eye future Doctor Armin and Mikasa (She might as well have been the reason they had 24 hour gyms.

Ultimately both had assured him of his impending defeat, but of course, Eren being Eren, told them that he had a plan and waltzed away without even a minor scratch to his very fragile ego.

That was how he ended up here, at Survey Corp Gym. It was a clean 24 hour gym not two blocks from his father’s house. It wasn’t cheap, but what was the use of having an absent rich father if you couldn’t spend his money at times.

The gym itself was new. It was cover wall to wall in tile, glass or metal. The bottom floor had a regulation length pool and various rooms dedicated to dancing, yoga, and racquet ball. The upstairs was a paradise lined wall to wall in machines or weights. Cardio equipment filled whatever space was available. Eren had been in here earlier in the week trying to see if working out was something he may consider doing during the summer (the power struggle in the house was clearly leaning toward Mikasa), but honestly he hadn’t been sure it was his thing. Until now.

As he pulled the doors open, the cold air rushed out to welcome him. If that wasn’t enough, the bouncy brunette behind the desk was beaming at him and sizing him up with her eyes… Something about it seemed almost maniacal. Eren made a mental note to avoid her past today.

As he approached the desk her grin got even wider before it parted and spilled out a rush of words that took him a second to understand, “Hello, my name is Hange Zoe. Welcome to Survey Corp Gym! I think I remember seeing Nanaba giving you a tour the other day. Have you decided to join us?”

Despite the words she was regurgitating at him, he could see her eye staring at him from behind her spectacles. They almost seemed to be trying to read who he was based on the muscle, or lack there of, that he had. “Er, yeah. My name is Eren Yeager, I was hoping I could join.”

“Wonderful!” she yelled as she whirled around and started shuffling through the drawers behind her. As soon as she found the papers he was looking for, she set them on the desk in front of him and grabbed a pen from the first drawer she could find. “Today is a great day to sign up! Right now we have a new promotion, where you can make appointments with any of our personal trainers throughout the first week of your membership! And it is absolutely free. If you want my opinion, you should try and get an appointment with Mike.” She winked as she said the name.

Eren, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and grabbed the pen. Thinking about it more, having a personal trainer might actually benefit him in the long run. If they knew what they were doing, he could get stronger faster. Heaven forbid he have to buy drinks for Connie and Sasha. “Eh, actually do you have anyone that can help gain muscle fast? I only have two months before I move back to Stohess for college and I am trying to get as strong as possible.”

The woman behind the desk paused for a quick second before shaking her head, “For newbies, we recommend Mike. He kind has a sniffing thing, but he is super nice and can take his time.”

“Well, I’m not looking to take my time. Who can get me there the fastest?” Eren sort mumbled as he neared the end of the paperwork. Honestly, he was only half listening at this point as his focus was directed at the paper.

“Well… There’s Levi, but nobody ever stays with him. You are better off with Mike.”

“Nah, I’ll try Levi. What’s the worst that happens?” Eren signed the final piece of paper and pushed everything back to her side of the table before grinning.

Hange raised an eyebrow as her hands grabbed for the paperwork, “You sure?”

“Yeah.”

As her eyes scanned him one more time from head to toe, before she gained a sly grin on her face. She almost seemed like she was ready to eat him at this point. “Alright! When do you want to start?”

Eren lifted the shoulder with his gym bag, “If he isn’t available now, I’m gonna go work out anyways.”

She chuckled in a way that had him narrowing his eyes at her, “No, no. He should be in his office. Go to the weight area upstairs and I’ll get him. By the time, your done today, I’ll have your paperwork in order… If you still want to stay.”

“I will,” he said confidently without thinking much of the implied threat that seemed to balance on the end of her sentence. Shifting the gym bag on his shoulder he went up the right staircase into the main part of the gym. Since he came on a Monday morning it was pretty clear. There was an elderly couple off to the side on ellipticals, but other than that it was quiet.

Eren set his bag down in the corner and pulled out a water bottle and a towel, before turning to stair down at the weights lined up side by side along the edge of the room. It was amazing how clean and orderly everything was. In high school finding two dumbbells of the same weight was like trying to find Waldo… And it was a crap shoot if Waldo was even in the picture. Sometimes the weights would just disappeared and not just the one Sasha stole on a dare.

The green eyed boy leaned down and picked up the five pound weights doing a few bicep curls just too see how it would feel. Just as he set them back down in their place a voice came from behind him, “You better plan on cleaning those before you move on to the next set.”

Eren twisted to see a shorter man with a crop cut leaning agains a wall. He wore lose hanging black sweats to match the tight black shirt that seemed to squeeze around every perfect defined muscle. Damn that shirt had it lucky… Wait, no. No it didn’t. Eren didn’t even know this guy and quite frankly, with that scowling look, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know this guy. And for that matter who did this guy think he was? Ordering others around like his owned the place. Eren narrowed his eyes in defiance, “And what if I don’t?”

In stead of answering, the human muscle pointed to a sign neatly taped to the mirrors behind weights. ‘Members: Please wipe down machines, weights, and any glass touched. Your membership could be revoked!’

Eren looked at the guy, then back at the sign before resigning to grab a wipe from the corner and cleaning the dumbbells. After he was done, he turned back to the attractive leprechaun staring holes in his back, “There, happy?”

“Overjoyed,” the raven responded in a monotone as he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Eren. His eyes, like Hange’s, seemed to scan every part of him looking for something. It was disturbing, but not unpleasant like the wolf in the pony tail. Eren took this moment to let his own eyes scan the other’s face. If he was honest, the man was georgous. Walking perfection, gorgous, and Eren didn’t believe in perfect. After the man had finished whatever scan he was doing in his head, his eyes returned to Eren’s for a few awkward seconds.

“Can I help you?”

“No,” something in his eyes almost seemed approving. Almost. Maybe Eren was reading too much into this. “But I can help you. I’m Levi.”

Eren stared at him blankly.

“Your personal trainer, brat.”

As the realization hit him, Eren’s eyes widened fractionally. _That_ was going to be training him. “Oh.”

“Brilliant. Name?” Although it was a question, it was spoken as a command.

“Eren,” the boy responded immediately.

“Alright, Eren. How much can you press?”

“Well, in high school I could-“

“No,” Levi cut him off and crossed his arms, “Recently.”

Eren flared up, “Hey, I’m not that old! That was only two years ago!”

“Have you done weights since then?” the old asked.

Eren’s hand went to his hip indignantly, “No, not really. But what does that matter?”

“We’re starting over,” Levi responded turning to grab a binder labeled ‘beginners’ that was hanging on the wall.

“Why would I-“

“Why are you here?” Levi hadn’t even opened the binder yet, but he was staring at the more with a more visual interest than before.

Eren stopped. How does one go about explaining a personal vendetta lasting about a decade? They don’t. “I need to get stronger before the end of summer.”

“Why?”

“Why does that matter?” What was this guys problem? His job was to help him, not interrogate him.

“Because if you don’t have a good reason, there is no reason to teach you.” The response was stupidly simple… damn.

“Well…”

“Come on, spit it out, kid. I have paperwork I could be doing. And a class I need to plan for.”

Eren finally huffed and gave in, “Okay! I have a bet.”

“A bet?” One eyebrow lifted on that impassive face and somehow it made Eren question an entire friendship. More than that though, it seemed to look slightly disappointed.

“Yeah. Me and a friend of mine have been competing since Elementary school. When we went to college I went to S.U. and he went to Trost. Yesterday, we decided to settle things once and for all. A battle of strength,” his hands were flailing around as he tried to explain the severity of such a challenge. “So in two months we break the tie and see who wins. I need… I need to get stronger. Stronger than him.”

For a moment, it felt like everything in the gym stopped. Levi stared at him for a while before hanging the binder back up on the wall. “Look for another instructor.”

“What? No!”

“You just need anyone who can build you up quickly. Anyone here can do that. I don’t have time to be dealing with you.” Without another word, Levi turned and walked down the stairs.

Eren stood there staring… The fuck? He ran over and grabbed his bag before heading down just to see Levi close the door to his office behind the front desk.

A confused Hange looked from Eren to closed door and back again. “Um, what just happened?”

Eren stared at the door, “I don’t know. He said he wouldn’t help me. What the hell was that?”

Hange turn toward him still a tad bit confused, “Well… he does reserve the right to choose who he trains and whatnot. And here I was pretty sure you were good enough to be one of his students. I thought you had spirit.”

“I do! He just doesn’t want to teach me!”

“Well, there has to be a reason…? Wait, did you clean after yourself?” her eyes were wide with horror.

“Yeah.”

“Huh, weird.”

“Who else is as good as him?” Eren asked immediately.

Hange laughed out loud before huffing out, “No one. He is the best trainer we have.”

Eren huffed.

* * *

 

Never one to give up, Eren returned the next day at 10:30 on the dot. He had been informed by Hange the previous day that if he wanted to even see Levi he would have to return while he was teaching pilates. The down stairs yoga room was full of a variety of people ranging from a kid who looked like she should be in first grade to what had to be a sixty something year old skeleton. Because he walked into the room just as the clock turned, Levi was turned around at the large box stereo in the corner choosing out a warm up song. Eren grinned and laid out the mat he borrowed from Hange.

Looking around his mimicked the stance of the people around him - legs shoulder width apart, hands at his side, back as straight as possible. When Levi stood up and faced the class, his eyes narrowed at Eren. Eren felt a slight shiver work it’s way up his spin just before Levi started his class. Not once did Levi come back to correct his stances. Nor did he ever catch Eren’s eye again. If Eren was honest with himself it was frustrating, but the motion didn’t last long.

About fifteen minutes in, Eren was aching. How did these people manage all this without getting winded? Come on, the first grader was side bending better than him. It was pathetic.

By the end of class, Levi said his good-byes and the people shuffled out of the room. Eren on the other hand was laying face down on the mat questioning his life choices. He didn’t realize he wasn’t alone until the lock on the outside of the radio box resounded around the room.

He turned his head in the direction. Levi was finally looking in his direction.

“Didn’t I tell you I wasn’t going to help you?”

“You did.”

“Why are you here?”

Eren paused. That was a very good question. Why was he here? “Because I want you to train me.”

“Why?”

That question again. Eren was about to repeat the story, but he stopped. Why was he here? Anyone could have trained him. Hell, from what he saw before Levi wasn’t even the most ripped. Any of the other trainers could help, but for some reason he was bound and determined that it had to be Levi. There was something about his demeanor that just set him apart from the rest. Overall, he was just really curious as to how this guy gets the way he is. Physically? Sure. But the mysterious air really peaked Eren’s curiosity. After yesterday though he knew that his first answer was somehow wrong. So the boy thought about what made him take the tour a week ago. “I need to get stronger.”

“Why?”

“I want to be as strong as I can be,” he replied simply. Levi crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes, “Why?”

Eren stared at him like he was on some hallucinogen, “I just got out posed by a first grader. Obviously I need to get in shape.”

Levi’s hands loosened and he smirked, “She is in second.”

“Because that is so much better.”

Levi sighed returning to his usual stoic demeanor, “Alright, fine. Be here tomorrow at 9:30.”

Eren’s hands hit the mat as he lifted up with a glimmer in his eye, “Really?”

For a split second Eren thought he saw something flash behind that cold demeanor. “No, get here at 9:20 so you can set up and be ready by 9:30.”

Eren tried to push himself up onto his legs before he remembered the seven layers of hell he had just been though. Legs wobbling, he tattered to one side and landed on the small but sturdy man. Wow. Okay, maybe Eren did want to squeeze around those muscles like that shirt. Damn.

He was lost in thought until, “Eren? Brat are you listening?”

Eren managed to stand on his own two feet, “What? Yeah.”

Levi rolled his eyes, “Never mind. Go home. Drink lots of water and sleep for a least eight hours. Understood?” Levi started toward the doors.

“Yes, sir.” Eren saluted.

Levi smirked to himself before disappearing.

* * *

 

Getting up sounded easy before having to do it. Eren woke up and his muscles decided to make his feel the effects of gravity. God, gravity sucked. Slowly, he managed to get up and going. He made it to the gym just in time to set his crap down (When did that bag get that heavy) and start a few warm up stretches before Levi walked (in a completely upright position, that cocky bastard) into the weight room.

“So, how are you feeling?”

Eren was laying on his back with one foot on the mat while the other leg was above him as he tried to bring it as close as his could to his torso, which wasn’t too far from a ninety degree angle. “Shut up.”

“Good. Today I am going to correct your shitty stretches. Then I may let you on a bike.”

Eren’s eyebrows creased, “What do you mean? I know how to do stretches!” He gestured to the leg beside the trainer who came to stand next to him.

“Clearly you don’t, you need to pull your leg closer to you. If you can’t feel the stretch, it isn’t going to help you.”

“My leg can’t come closer.”

“You’re not trying,” he said unamused.

“Then where is my leg supposed to be?”

Levi bent down to grab his upper thy and back of his calf. Eren’s hand flew to the top of Levi’s as he blushed. Embarrassment went away as Levi gently pushed the boys leg towards him. Any smart ass comments or sexual thoughts were pushed away as he started feeling his hamstrings stretch. He gasped and shut his eyes slightly as they held that position for what he assumed was a ten count. But honestly, it seemed more like ten minutes.

When the trainer released his leg, he turned around and headed for one wall of the gym. Eren could swear that he saw red on that face, but who could be certain. He himself was blushing furiously now that he had realized what position they had been in. That had to be a sex position… He would have look it up later.

Levi returned with what looked to be a giant rubber strap in his hand. _Wow, kinky. Wait, no. Gym. Exercise._ Eren stared at the piece of rubber, “What’s that?” “

Something to help you with your other leg?” Levi nudged the other leg with his foot.

Eren complied and watched the older man wrap the band around his calf and give both ends to him. “Now pull them toward you. Make sure your leg stays straight ahead. If goes off to the side you miss stretching the muscle your intending to.”

“Yes, sir.” Eren pulled it toward him and felt the other hamstring pull. “Hey, this leg isn’t going up as far as the other.”

At the other end of the room Levi replied, “It’s not your dominate leg. Just be sure to work it a little more to even the strengths out.”

“Right.”

The day continued like this. Eren began noticing that Levi’s eye were on him every time he looked up from a stretch. It seemed a bit much, but who was he to judge his training style. After they finished with the stretches, Levi put him on a standing bike and had him do an endurance track preprogramed into the machine. It seemed to go well. Eren finished at 10:20 and decided he would hold off on the pilates until he could move again. They agreed to meet at the same time the next day.

As they were saying good bye, Levi pat him on the back, the disgust on his face couldn’t have been more apparent. “Ugh, you’re disgusting, brat, go take a shower. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he muttered before turning toward the mens locker room and bathroom.

Eren was about to leave when he heard a squeal from behind the counter. Turning he saw Hange staring at him with round eyes, “Holy shit, he touched you!”

“What?”

“Levi! He touched you! And you were sweaty!”

“And he he called me gross. What of it?”

The woman came out from behind the counter, invaded Eren’s personal space and started staring at anything she could find, “That’s just odd.”

Eren backed away from her held out his hands to keep her away. “Whatever. I’ll see you tomorrow Hange.”

“Yeah,” she spoke the word but wasn’t really paying attention to him anymore. Instantly she straightened up and marched toward the men’s locker room. Eren took his chance and left.

* * *

 

When Eren walked into the gym on the fourth day it was much straighter and less pained. In fact, he got there a full twenty minutes earlier so that he could run through all the stretches he had been taught yesterday. During the hamstring stretch he thought of Levi. The way his hand had supported his thy, the gasp that came out. That blush he only dreamed had graced the pale planes of Levi’s face. Maybe it was just his virgin brain playing tricks on him. It was kind of hard to really find love when everyone in your group of friends hooks up with one another.

There had been that dare with Jean, but really he had no experience with love. His childhood was spent trying to yell loud enough for someone to stop and listen. Romantic love just hadn’t had a place in that. College had been good to him. It taught him that the people around him had been listening all along and that when you find something you’re truly interested in your would find the people you would have to yell at. Jean had found Marco. Reiner had found Bertl… and Annie. Now he just needed to find his people.

The sound of foot steps on the stairs broke him from his thoughts. When Levi finally reached the top, Eren was staring at him. What if…

“What do you do for fun?” Eren asked before really processing what he was saying.

Levi look ever so slightly confused before answering, “Help stupid brats on their conquest to take over the world.”

“No really. What do you do outside the gym?”

The trainer seemed to hesitate, “I… Clean? Why?”

“Nothing. Never mind. What are we doing today?” Eren asked leaning down into the stretch he had been midway through.

“Why do you ask?” Levi repeated.

Eren straightened up, “I don’t know. I’ve been thinking about it and all my friends found new friends and interests during university. I don’t think I have. You’re the first person I’ve met. I was just curious.”

“I don’t think you’d want me as a friend.” Anger boiled up for a moment, “You can’t tell me who I can and can’t be friends with.”

“Yeah, well. Let’s get started on today’s work out.”

Eren crossed his arms, but huffed out a ‘fine’.

Today Levi had him half an hour of cardio and the other half weight machines. It didn’t take long for Eren to decide that these were his favorite thus far. They were mindless, but felt like he was getting things done. After having an hour to think on their earlier conversations, Eren was still at a loss but he was determined.

“Hey Levi, want to hang out later?”

Levi turned to him with a confused expression. “I can’t. You are a client. It is against company policy.”

Just as he ended the sentence, Hange yelled up the stair case, “Boooooo! How boring!”

She climbed the staircase two stairs at a time before reaching them. Levi was giving her a death glare she promptly ignored, turning to the younger. “Here. On that card is the name of a bar we go to when the gym closes at nine. You should come.”

Levi was glaring daggers and Eren was almost impressed with the woman’s ability to completely ignore it, that is until the raven turned toward him. Levi looked back at Hange, before letting out a deep sigh, muttered something about "Shitty glass..." and headed down the staircase.

Hange continued, “All of us meet up and just take a minute to unwind. Levi goes for the wine though. Anyways, if you can’t find the place, my number is on the back. Don’t hesitate to call.” Just as she spoke the last word she bounded down the stairs to help someone when was trying to sign in.

Eren stared at the card in his hand for a minute before heading out.


	2. Come Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's been mowing Levi's lawn all summer, never once getting it right. One day, Levi invites him in to give the payment... But maybe that's not the only reason. 
> 
> Day 2: Summer Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so angry!!! In my first draft I had this awesome metaphor between Jean's tan and the Devil's color swatch. Sadly I cut the unnecessary bits out and that was part of it. 
> 
> Anywho, please let me know what you think. Like the story? Think it sounds like the beginning of a bad porno? See a mistake I made? Comment below. I want to know.
> 
> OMG that rhymed!

“Hey, Eren. Your boyfriend’s coming out,” Connie called from across the yard, leaf blower in hand. Beside him, Sasha burst into giggles almost completely dropping the rake.

Eren and his friends had started a mowing business at the beginning of the summer. It had slowly morphed into a lawn and pool business when they realized how much money they could get. This particular customer had yet to be happy with their work. No matter how much Eren slaved over it. No one else seemed to care that much, but the green eyed boy had made it his mission to get it right. At least once before the end of the summer, he was determined. It didn’t help that the guy who owned the yard was super attractive. Hence the asshole fucking up their work.

Eren ran a hand through his hair and was in the process of pulling his shirt back on when the front door opened. Levi stepped onto the porch with his arms crossed over his chest. As soon as Eren looked his way, he looked away to analyze the yard.

The boy ran up to edge of the porch and grinned up at the older male, “Good Morning, Levi. How did we do today?”

Levi stared down at him for a moment before answering, “You did fine, Brat. But what the hell are dumb and dumber doing over there?” He pointed to where Sasha and Connie were now shoving leaves and grass clippings on each others heads and down each other’s shirts.

Eren turned stare at them and they instantly stopped. Both looked from Eren to each other and back again. In that instant, Sasha licked her lips suggestively while Connie wiggled his eyebrow. The boy groaned slightly and tried to hide his face palm by wiping away sweat. “Um, we’ll clean that up.”

Levi hummed in responce as Eren finally looked back toward him. Somehow he still could look at the man in the face, not after having friends like _that_. “Is there anything else that needs to be redone?”

Smirking down at the boy in amusement, a thought hit him, “Do you see anything that needs touching up?”

“Well,” Eren began, “knowing Sasha, the edges are probably uneven?” Eren finally looked up at the man with a smile.

Levi nodded. “Good, finish up and then come inside. I have the money in the kitchen.” He then turned and retreated into his house.

Eren on the other hand stood there in shock. Did that… Did that just happen? Eren turned mechanically and walked toward the sidewalk where the other two had finally finished putting up the clippings and leaves.

As he came up beside them Connie frowned, “What did we do wrong this time?” 

Eren looked at him still in a daze, “Er, the edges are uneven.”

Sasha grabbed her stomach, “Oh, you wound me!”

“Yeah, yeah, You guys take everything else and head over to the Smith house. I’ll be right behind you,” as the boy spoke he picked up the edger.

Connie shrugged, but Sasha noticed the change though, “Hey, what did he say?”

“He wants me to go in.”

“What? Are you gonna be okay, man? Do you want us to stay?” Sasha put a hand on Connie’s chest.

“No, we’re gonna go. We’ll see you later.” She quickly grabbed one of the mowers started going. Connie followed suit.

Slowly Eren traced around the yard making sure that his lines were perfect. After he was done he swept, put the bag of shavings and hedger in the wheel barrow they kept all their equipment in, and headed toward the house. 

When he walked in he could smell the cleaners that must have been used regularly. Before he left the entryway he noticed the shoes lined up by the door. He carefully placed his beside the last one in the row before padding further into the house. 

Off to the left, he could see a counter that had to belong to the kitchen, so he headed that way. When he entered the kitchen, Levi was sitting at the bar with his legs crossed under the table. He was staring down through glasses at whatever paper was in his hands.

“Um-“

“I think I’ve made a mistake,” Levi said before putting the papers down and taking off his glasses. “I don’t have any cash with me at the moment. Mind if I give it to you tomorrow?”

“Yeah… Sure. I can run by here tomorrow.”

“Actually, since it was my mistake, why don’t I take you out for a meal? I can give you the money then.”

Eren stared at him dumbfounded. “Are you- I mean, is this a date?”

“Yes.”

“Oh,” Eren shifted from one foot to another. Somehow his face felt even hotter than before.

“So?” Levi was staring at him again and that made it all the more difficult to think.

“Er, yeah. Of course.”

“Of course?”

“I meant, yes. I would like to go out with you tomorrow.”

“Be here at seven.”

“Alright, well, um. I’ve gotta… go.”

“Okay.”

Eren made his escape at this point. He got all the way to the wheelbarrow out side before realizing what had just happened. Staring at the house, the green eyed boy was caught between complete embarrass meant over his awkwardness, and being more happy than he could think of. He started walking to the next house.

When he arrived Connie and Sasha turned to interrogate him, but stopped.

“Dude why are you smiling like that? It’s weird.”


	3. Thelma and... Levi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Catch Me/Caught in the Act  
> It's the end of the line for outlaws Eren and Levi. They need to go big or die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! THERE IS CHARACTER DEATH IN HERE... Well it's implied. No details or anything. So do with that what you will.
> 
> So... Sorry. I was late getting home this evening and this fic is late AND un edited. My bad.
> 
> As always, tell me what you think of my fic? Like it? Hate it? Think I need to stop watching dramatic 60-70s movies? Comment below, I want to know.

“Relax. By the time they’ve realized who it was, we’ll be sipping Mai Tai’s in Boca,” the younger man stared down at his lover wishing the man would look his way. He didn’t. Eren sighed and leaned over the gear shift slightly to put a finger under Levi’s chin. “Come on, please look at me?”

Levi heaved a heavy side before turning his face toward the boy. “I don’t like it. There are too many unknowns.” _I can’t lose you._  

Placing both hands on either side of Levis face, Eren smiled. “You won’t. We’ll take the money and bolt. It will be quick in and out. You need to stop stressing too much.” Eren closed the space between them for a sweet kiss. It was a quick reminder of why they were doing this in the first place, but it ended quicker than Levi would like. 

Eren leaned back in his seat. Grabbing the bag behind Levi’s seat he pulled out two ski masks. He handed one to Levi and then places his own on his head, arranging it so that it looked like a beanie. Levi didn’t bother putting his on yet, but he reached down to grab the briefcase at his feet before sighing again.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, lets roll,” Eren pushed the car door open and slammed it shut before heading straight toward the bank doors. It was two in the afternoon and only one other customer occupied the bank.

Two o’clock also happened to be the time when the security guards changed shift. Only one man was at the door and he didn’t look like he was guarding anything other than the banker he had been staring at for the last 2 minutes.

Eren skipped up to him, “Hey! Did you know that she has a husband?”

The man glared down at him as Levi walked into the bank without so much as a blink from the guard. He crossed to one of the tables conveniently set up for new customers in the lobby waiting room. He set his brief case down, pulled down his ski mask, and snapped open the locks before one of the bankers came up to him.

“S- Sir? Is there anything I can help you with?”

Levi reached into the brief case, pulled out an automatic gun, and pointed it at her, “Actually, I would like to make a withdraw.”

Her eyes widened immediately. “I- Uh- Sir- Please. Don’t do this.”

That was when Eren started shouting, “Everyone on the ground! No one’s gonna get hurt as long as you do exactly as we say!”

Shrugging with one shoulder, Levi continued to bore holes into the woman. “I would really rather not, but there are no other options. You can’t leave,” he said using his head to point to where Eren had the guard up against the wall at gun point next to the exit, “and I don’t plan to either until that brief case is full.”

She raised her hands in the air as she inched toward the briefcase. Picking it up, the teller slowly made her way behind the desk where her co workers where cowering. She did as she was told. When the woman finished, she closed it and lowly handed it to Levi.

“Thanks,” he muttered before turning back toward Eren and nodding. Just as he moved from behind the they hear sirens in the distance.

With the heartbeats sounding in his ears, Eren looked at the older frantically before yelling. “We got to go now! Come on!”

Levi broke out into a sprint with eren close on his tail as the jumped in the car and drove off. But things like this are never easy. Just as they turned out of the bank parking lot, a cop passed them and saw the masks still covering their face. When Levi saw the look of realization on the cops face he knew they were done for.

Regardless, Eren turned north on the first street he could find heading toward the highway next to the sea. In his eyes, they still had a chance. There was still a way they could salvage this if only they could get away.

As he turned onto the highway he saw the cop cars waiting. It was worse than they had thought. Sure it had taken them some time to get down to the ocean, but never had he thought the cops could be so organized.

The car swerved around the cops in an attempt to get away, but as the speeded over the next hill, they noticed a spike strip laid out on the road.

End of the line.

Eren had a moment to look at Levi and in that moment they both made a silent agreement. They couldn’t go back to jail. They things that waited for them would be horrid. Especially with the enemies they had made. No. They were going to go out together.

After Eren shifted the car into sixth gear, he reached over to place a hand on top of Levi’s. Then he swerved straight toward the sea. Just as they leapt over the cliff, Eren reached over and kissed Levi one last time. It was a good run and there was no one better to run with.


	4. Hercules? Humanities Strongest? No, it’s Levi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi, a demi god, is on the eve of war with the current rulers of world. And of course while trying to do the right thing, he runs into some pretentious asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry about day four... I wasn't feeling it. However, today's is pretty cool. I think this might get it's own fic when I have the time.
> 
> Anywho, let me know what you think? I love greek and roman (they are the same fucking thing) mythology, so this was fun.

Let’s be real here. Zeus is an asshole. He went around and fucked everything that moved. History wasn’t an “accident” Zeus made it his soul mission to fornicate and conceive history if ever he was bored. What history books (You call them Mythology books) don’t get right is nearly everything else.

An author once wrote that in every myth there is a grain of truth, this is no different. First off, lets start at the beginning shall we? Titans. They weren’t gods. They weren’t giants. They were a whole other ball game. These are the beings that created the world. After they finished, Zeus didn’t put them away in some cage. He would never have been that good. No, they went to LIVE on the giant hunk of rock they created. Why do you think they made it in the first place? All of them, but one, could give a rats ass what you or any god felt. No everything was for them, human greed was just inherited by the titans and God before them. Prometheus created humans and the other titans hated him for it. How dare they have to share.

Gods. Those assholes where the byproduct of the titans using energy. They were the little pieces of shit that accumulated into dickheads that think they are somehow entitled to shit.

Me? I’m Hercules, but I go by Levi. A demigod with none of the perks. Everything you think you know about me if fucking wrong. I am not tall, blond, or handsome. You’re thinking Theseus, my friend and the hero of Athens. I know him as Erwin. No, I am a short, angry, raven who had been in the midst of adolescence for far too long.

I was granted immortality, something Zeus would very much like back (take it from my cold dead hands you crusty bastard… oh wait…). For a while, it was great. Slay some dragons, get worshipped, great life, but the one thing you learn as an immortal is how… Short lived everything around you is. Friends and fame come and go, so what is there to live for?

Not much. For a while I made it my soul purpose to piss off the Gods. Do you really think Joan would have gotten nearly as far as she did as a woman in France at that time? No. Definitely not. And where do you think she got the idea that God was talking to her? Yeah, mortals don’t realized the strength demigods have. However, as time moved on, I got older. More mature. I realized that an immortal life wasn’t a gift.

About six hundred years ago, Erwin decided to create an organization that bound all the demigods and immortals together. Membership was optional, but when Gods get bored and we are their favorite playthings, so most people joined. After Hera, the bitch, killed off a few friends that I had grow attached to I decided to join. With the membership, came a position in Erwin’s own personal army and the protection that came from numbers. We have yet to be mobilized, most of us just live normal lives among the humans.

Peace, I’ve learned, is fleeting. Getting to rest, just meant the enemy was getting stronger. The calm before the storms.

Funny thing about storms is that they never just start. You don’t ever go from bright day to pouring rain. It starts with a cloud.

In this particular instance, the cloud came in the form of Pan. He is a measly character who happens to live in Zeus’ shit. The man literally runs around sending messages for dear old dad. On this particular day, I was walking down the street with my umbrella trying to get home. I had almost made it too when Pan walked up to me decked out as a post man. He couldn’t have been more obvious, the clouds literally parted before him so that he wouldn’t get wet. Bastard.

He handed me a note. A warning from what I thought was my dad, but I open it up to realize it is from my sister Athena. She had the good graces to inform me that Pops was planning to wipe the world clean and start over. To me it wasn’t that big of a shock, he had taken the earth from it’s rules before, what was to stop him now.

Something about this didn’t seem right thought, so I made an executive decision to pass it on to Erwin.

Shoving it into my jacket pocket, I turned around to head in his direction just to smack straight into some kid. He fell over onto the wet ground, landing with a ground. For a second, I stopped to help, before realizing my urgency. I looked into the big blue green eyes staring up at me expectantly.

“Sorry, kid. But I have places I need to be,” I mumbled before I kept walking. He would thank me some day, or not. You know, like usual.

After a few more blocks, I found the building I was looking for. The front was wall to wall in glass and screamed wealth, but when you live forever, your budget for housing goes way up.

I took the first elevator and let the bell hop push the button he knew I needed, before sliding my hands back into my pockets… For a second I stood frozen. The bell hop must have stiffened when he saw by face, because when the doors opened up, he didn’t turn.

I felt around in my pockets again, but still not feeling the paper I knew I had put in there. I had shoved it in my pockets and ran into… Ah, pick pockets… The lowest form of theft.

My eyes saw red as I surged forward and slammed the ground floor button. Humans never understood. They somehow managed to fuck up every chance they fucking got and even now. This asshole was going to get it. He obviously didn’t understand who exactly he was messing with.

When I got back out in the rain, I didn’t even bother grabbing my umbrella. Retracing my steps was fairly simple, honestly I returned to the place of the incident without much thought.

By the time I looked up from where I had been standing, I noticed the brunette leaning against the side of the building smoking a cigarette. He the letter tucked under his arm. Honestly the moment I laid eyes on him, he pissed me off. My face, however, showed none of that. Back in my army days, I watched many a man lose his life over giving away his emotions.

“That’s mine, Kid.”

The boy took the paper and flashed it in his hand like he didn’t even know he had been holding it, “Really? ‘Cuz I found it on the ground, Old Man. Can’t be that important.”

I ignored the comment about my age, he didn’t know the half of it, “Whatever, brat. Hand it over. You don’t want me to take it.”

Eren, the cheeky brat, cracked a fucking grin, “Oh I want you to take a lot of things.”

I swear I was seeing red again. THIS is why this shithead stole the letter? He wanted to fucking flirt. “Now.”

I must have looked positively murderous, because the boy stomped out his cigarette and help up his hands, letter included, in a defensive position. “Hey, man. I was just kidding. Relax. I would rather not have to see your fury in action on a day like today. Here, take it. I got what I need.”

In an instant my defense were up. I slowly grabbed for the note he was presenting me, before moving on to the next big question. “Who the fuck are you?”

Okay, it could have been more eloquent, but the man didn’t seem to mind. In fact he smiled then, his eyes seeming so much older than I am used to, before he responded, “Eren. I told you that. Now if you don’t mind, I would really like to discuss this with your commander. So excuse the pun, but take me to your leader.”

“Make an appointment.”

“I believe I have a standing appointment.”

I stared at him before looking down at the note. To be honest, I didn’t like the idea of taking him anywhere, but I needed to get to Erwin. “How do you feel about handcuffs?”

“Kinky.”

 “Great. Mind wearing them on our way,” they wouldn’t do much, but if I needed to fight he they could by time.

“Not at all,” Eren held out his hands to me. I took them out of my waist band and snapped them on.

“Lets go.” I started back the way I came. Eren stayed beside me. The rain obviously didn’t bother him, but if it did he didn’t say anything.

Just as we turned down Erwin’s street, he piped up. “So what do I call you?”

“Huh?”

“Name. Hercules seems so last millennia.”

I huffed out a single laugh, “Levi.”

I walked into the building for a second time. This time when I entered the elevator, no one was there. I pushed the button for Erwin's floor and sat back. I felt his eyes roaming all over me. It was slightly unnerving, but the fact that it unnerved me bothered me more.

Finally my eyes slide to him, “Yes?”

“All this time on Earth, have you ever once been happy?”

Our silence filled the room as we locked eyes. Not once had anyone ever asked me that. Yet a complete stranger wanted to know and from the look on his face, he cared about the answer.

The bell announcing our arrival rang. Eren straightened up slightly and handed the handcuffs over.

“Sorry, but these just don’t match my shoes,” he said waltzing into the penthouse apartment like he didn’t just pull some Houdini type shit in an elevator.

I followed as he walked straight across the apartment like he’d been there before and knocked on Erwin’s office. He didn’t wait for an answer. I followed with a digger ready in hand.

 “Levi? Who is this?”

 I shrugged, “I couldn’t shake him, but I have something a little more pressing.” Handing him the letter I turned my body toward the brunette standing at the center of the office. Erwin had a gun out on his desk as he slowly let his eyes drift across the page.

 Everything remained motionless until his set the letter down on the desk. “Alright,” Erwin said, “now onto you. Who are you and what do you want?”

“Actually it’s what you are going to want.”

“And what is that exactly?”

Eren smiled sadly, “My help. On your desk is a declaration of war. It is time to see who will own the world during it’s next age, I want to make sure that power falls in the hands of the demigods.”

Erwin leaned forward in his seat, “And why would you want that?”

“I need to protect my humans.”

 “Alright, but you haven’t answered my other question. Who are you?”

 The command in his voice was astounding. This is the very reason why Athens gave their city to him. This is why he was the great hero. I’m no slouch, but I will never be in charge like that.

 I thought that would be the end of it, but Zeus forbid things ever be that easy.

 “I,” Eren said, his green eyes sparkling, “am Prometheus. Creator of mankind. It’s a pleasure.”


	5. Sneaking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is afraid of thunder so he decides to take a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, but I am really nervous about it. I am bad at shit like this, so please let me know if/how I can fix this.

As thunder shook the building for the billionth time, Eren swung his legs over the bed and slowly got to his feet. He padded softly across the apartment to where the only black door was closed. At this point, the boy started wondering if this was a good idea. He opened the door anyways.

Levi and Eren had been roommates for about nine months, but they had been dating for only about three weeks. Three weeks wasn’t a lot of time, but as the thunder rolled outside he decided to take a chance.

Shuffling slowly to the edge of the bed, Eren slowly reached out across it’s expanse looking for the lump . His finger hit Levi. The older man was dead center. Of course, that was just like him.

He placed his knee on the bed first, slowly letting it sink until he thought it was safe enough for him to set his arm down right underneath the pillows.

Levi reached out and grabbed his arm the moment it had any substantial weight. “Who is it?”

Eren squealed, his head rate still soaring from the scare.

“Eren?” he asked sleepily as he loosen his grip. “What’s wrong?”

“I-“ the thunder roar again and Eren’s head turned toward the window expecting to see lighting, but seeing curtains instead.

Levi must have understood or maybe his arm was shaking? Eren couldn’t tell. Regardless Levi scooted to one side of the bed dragging Eren’s arm behind him so that the brunette fell next to him.

“Thanks,” Eren whispered into the dark as he felt the bed wiggle. Looking over he saw the shadowed outline of the back of Levi’s head. Smiling, he settled on his side facing Levi with an arm under the pillow.

He was just starting to drift into sleep when the thunder cracked closer than it had before. His eyes went wide as his body stiffened. A whimper escaped him.

The lump in front of him sighed and turned toward the boy. Levi moved a little closer before reaching out and dragging Eren to his chest.

The thunder crashed and Eren reached out and hugged Levi’s chest. Levi’s free hand started playing with his hair and the older man began to hum.

It was a quiet low melody that somehow made Eren’s eye lids even heavier, but the thunder continued. Each time it would stop and Eren could focus on the humming.

They weren’t sure when the thunder ever stopped, but both drifted off wrapped in each other’s arms for the first time.


	6. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, they were always meant to be together.

Everyone says you see your life flash before your eyes when you die, but for Eren and Levi, it was different. They saw several lives all splashed before them playing back scenes from different worlds, times, and universes. Yet, they were always together.

Soulmates. It was a singular idea that spanned across all timelines that ultimately meant the same thing. Fate had brought you together.

In the end, Eren and Levi woke in the afterlife together, face to face. Both knew exactly who the other was, but could see them clearly now.

Levi watched Eren and remembered the gut wrenching feeling of walking away from the gym after hearing some lame ass excuse.

Eren looked on and saw the man who never did give him the money for mowing his lawn after that day day.

There were no fireworks, no mystical string that tied them together, just the other person. It wasn’t till now that they both realized that they had always been running toward on another. Even if they didn’t know at the time, the choices they made set them on the path to meeting each other. Not because some ultimate being created them to be together, hell Eren had been that ultimate being. No, it was simple.

They loved each other. Both men took comfort in each other, on rainy days or otherwise.

Eren and Levi spent lifetimes trying to perfect that feeling. Dying for it.

But this was it. They stared at each other and found the one constant, their best friend and soulmate.

They made a subconscious effort to be with each other and here they were. Together.

Perfectly synchronize, they stepped forward and wrapped each other in their arms. Their lips found each other and the moved together with lifetimes of practice under their belt. Levi’s lips trailed along the edges of Eren’s as Eren pushed his hand into the ink black hair at the nape of Levi’s neck. No sparks exploded, no earths shattered. It was just as it should be. Both enjoying the touch and feel of the other. Both happy to be together after all this time.

When they pulled back neither of them went far. Their foreheads rest against each other, their breath perfectly normal.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has come to a close. I'm sorry for the length of this one as well, but I knew from the beginning that this was going to be a simple short fic. I wanted this last one combine all of them together. I rather like it.  
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> On another topic, for those of you who have followed this fic, THANKS. You guys rock. This was my first fic and I loved it. That being said, I have plans for the future. 
> 
> 1\. I want to continue the Greek Mythology AU. I have a co-writer (my cousin) and we have lots of big plans for the future of that fic.
> 
> 2\. On my own, I am going to be starting another new project based on "Thelma and... Levi?" I have ideas and so... yeah it's going to be a thing coming up.
> 
> LASTLY, if you like my stuff and want to keep track/ask me questions, my Tumblr has the same URL as my username on here: http://randomrainey.tumblr.com   
> Also I role-play Hanji on tumblr as well:  
> http://titan-sized-enthusiasm.tumblr.com
> 
> THANKS!!!!!!!! YOU ROCK!


End file.
